


we'll meet again, dont know where, dont know when, but oh i know we'll meet again some sunny day

by trashmouthcore



Series: ghostinnit/deadinnit stuff [3]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Sleepy Bois Inc, mcyt
Genre: Angst, Deadinnit, Doomsday, Hurt, So is Tommy, TommyInnit - Freeform, Wilbur Soot - Freeform, ghostinnit, im a sucker for tommy angst, im very tired, song lyric fic, tommy and wilbur are the best brothers, tommy was wilburs unfinished symphony, tommyinnit and wilbur soot deserve a happy afterlife, tubbo and tommy are amazing, tubbo can be happy dont worry, wilburs symphony is finished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashmouthcore/pseuds/trashmouthcore
Summary: we'll meet again, dont know where, dont know when, but oh i know we'll meet again some sunny daytommy can finally rest happytitle from the song we'll meet again by vera lynn
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: ghostinnit/deadinnit stuff [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137401
Comments: 9
Kudos: 82





	we'll meet again, dont know where, dont know when, but oh i know we'll meet again some sunny day

tommy coughed, blood slowly pooling on the grass around him. his hands gripped his discs tightly, as if they would disappear if his hold on them wasnt tight enough.

he smiled softly, looking up at the sky.

it was clouded with smoke, and the sky was a mix of reds and purples and oranges from what tommy could see, though blood was streaming down his face and some into his left eye. it was a rather uncomfortable and annoying feeling, but tommy couldnt find the energy to reach up and wipe his face. not that it even mattered.

but tommy finally got the discs. he had his discs back, and dream was pretty much fucking DEAD beside him. the fucking green bastard deserved it anyways.

tommy let out a sigh of relief, realizing hed probably be dead soon. there was a feeling of bliss after the relief. he was so, so tired.

as the bliss started, it quickly ended also as he heard a panicked “-MMY!” run over to him.

he couldnt tell who it was, but it was definitely familiar. tommys brain was a bit clouded over, his heart beat worryingly slow. 

“tommy! tommy, oh my god!” he now recognized who it was. it was tubbo. good ol’, sweet tubbo. “tommy, we need- i need to- someone! anyone! we need help, please-” tubbo yelled, choking on tears.

tommy felt himself being lifted into tubbos lap slowly, and he coughed. “no- hey- i’s ‘kay tubbs-” he said, coughing a bit more. he could just barely see tubbo, his vision foggy with tears, blood and his eyes barely being open.

“its not okay tommy! you’re fucking dying-” the brunette boy sobbed out, tommy slowly gathered just enough energy to reach up and rest a bloody hand against tubbos face. “its okay now, ive got- ive got my discs back, and dreams dead- and im about to die in my best friends arms in l-l’manburg. its rather mo-morbid but- i cant th-ink of a better way to go.”

“no tommy i wont let you die! you cant just leave me!” 

tommy grinned a bit, giggling softly. “you’ll be fine tubbs.”

tommys fingers traced his discs with the hands he held onto the discs with, humming. “I think- i think its finally my time tubbo..” he said, tubbo beginning to panic again, before he let himself calm, sobbing loudly.

“we’ll meet again, i know we will tubbo. clara wouldnt just let our story end that quickly, would she?”

“what am i without you tommy?”  
“yourself.” 

a moment of silence passed between the two, and tubbo though tommy had finally died when tommy spoke up for the last time, “im pretty tired now tubbo, i- i think im gonna rest now. t-ake care of the discs for me, kay tubbster?” tubbo nodded.

“goodbye tommy.”

“g’bye tub.. love ‘ou.”

tubbo watched as tommys chest rose and sank for the last few times, before his body fell limp and he froze completely.

tubbo let out a ear piercing scream, which couldve been heard from miles and miles away most likely.

tommy never came back as a ghost, which tubbo though he may have meant when he said theyll meet again. but maybe he didnt mean that way, maybe he meant theyd meet in some other way.

ghostbur coincidentally disappeared during the battle, and people just imagined the two were probably up in the stars fooling around, being the kids they never actually got to be.

**Author's Note:**

> this is kinda trash but thats just what my fics r lmao
> 
> btw im a sucker for tommy angst and dead tommy fhghfnb


End file.
